Jealousy's Flame
by ChaffonGal
Summary: Sequel to I Cringe At The Thought~Harry and Draco are together, but two people oppose. Snape is ashamed that Draco would associate so intimately with a Gryffindor, and Ron wants Harry for himself. Ron and Sev team up to break the two apart. Ch. 4 Up!
1. What Newts Eyes Are Really For

Well, I promised you a sequel! And here it is! But first I would like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed! Thank you soooooooooo much!!!!!!! And to any future reviewers!!!!!! Thank you too! Thanks to my beta readers!!!!!!! Okay! On to the disclaimer and story!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, oh wait, you wanted that in English? Okay, I don't own the story!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It had been three weeks since the, now called, Draco and Harry incident in the Great Hall. Harry and Draco had been moved back to their common rooms (for obvious reasons) and were officially going out. So basically, all was great! Well, all except for Ron Weasley. He was furious, outraged, fuming, livid, irate, and just plain mad. Wouldn't you be if your best friend and crush was dating your worst enemy? Well, that was exactly the situation Ron was in, his long time friend and crush was dating none other than Draco Malfoy. It was currently potions class. That was the worst for Ron, since it was a Slytherin/Gryffindor class. Harry had taken up sitting on the Slytherin side of the room (every two weeks Harry and Draco would change sides of the room) and was sitting with Draco, secretly holding hands with him under the desk. Ron sat there starring angrily at the back of Draco's head, imagining hurling the newt's eye he was holding at it.  
  
"How dare he steal my Harry! How dare that, that, evil git take what rightfully belongs to me? I can't believe he sinfully seduced Harry, how EVIL. It must be a love potion, that's it!" Ron thought desperately. Just then Draco leaned and whispered something in Harry's ear, causing Harry to laugh softly. Ron scowled and drew his hand back, hurling the newt's eye fiercely at Draco's head. It hit dead on, and Ron quickly looked down at the potion he was working on with Hermione, just as Draco's head whipped around to search for the eye throwing culprit. He spotted Hermione first.  
  
"Real mature Granger," Draco hissed softly. She looked up at him quizzically.  
  
"What are you going on about Malfoy?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Someone, that means you, threw this at me, and I was just commenting on how I'm glad your maturity level has finally reached that of an eight year old," Draco replied smoothly. Harry tapped him on the shoulder giving him a 'stop it now' look. Draco ignored him.  
  
"I didn't throw it!" Hermione exclaimed softly.  
  
"The who did!"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it was a run by newting" Hermione said sarcastically. Harry and Hermione began to laugh quietly.  
  
"What?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Muggle thing," they replied together. That caused them to laugh even more.  
  
"It's something from a movie," Harry said, then noticing the puzzled expression on Draco's face added "I'll explain later." Harry and Hermione laughed quietly at the inside joke, which only caused Draco to get sulky.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Professor Severus Snape's voice cut through the still air, making both the Slytherin and three Gryffindor's cringe.  
  
"Nothing Professor, I was just a victim of a….um, Run by newting, we were laughing at uh, muggles stuff," Draco said immediately.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, seeing as that made absolutely no sense what-so-ever, I am going to spare both houses loss of points, but if I hear one more giggle or word out of any of you, it will be 50 points lost," Snape said menacingly. The four students turned around. "And would Mr. Potter be so kind, as to stick to his side of the room with his own kind." Harry glared at the back of Snape's head before getting up, giving Draco a quick kiss, and moving to the Gryffindor side of the room.  
  
Ron edged towards Harry. Ron, noticing the longing 'I want to be with Draco' look on Harry's face, quickly struck up a conversation about Quidditch. They spent the rest of the period chatting about who was better, the Cannons or the Wimbourne Wasps. When the bell rang for dinner, Harry rushed over to Draco, grabbing his hand and smiling at him. Draco smiled back but stopped at the doorway.  
  
"You go on ahead Harry, I need to talk to Professor Snape," Draco lied.  
  
"Okay, see you at dinner, and remember, your eating at the Gryffindor table today!" Harry said smiling.  
  
"How could I forget with you reminding me every five minutes?" Draco laughed, and Harry, still smiling walked away to the Great Hall. Ron followed a few minutes later, but was stopped by Draco.  
  
"What they, let me go!" Ron growled at Draco.  
  
"Listen Weasley, I'm going to make this short, but you better pay attention! I've seen the way you look at Harry, and I know you'd fancy more than a platonic relationship with him. I swear Weasley, if I ever catch you near Harry in a way that's a little too friendly, I will rip off your head and tear out your spleen! For Harry's sake though, I propose that we should try to get along," Draco spat out sneering at Ron.  
  
"Get along? With you? You must be daft?" Ron laughed out nervously. The comment about his spleen made him feel a little on edge.  
  
"If you are really Harry's friend then you'll agree with me. He doesn't like to see us fight. Now, Granger and I have already come to an understanding, it's your turn now." Ron grumbled but nodded his head, the comment about really being Harry's friend had struck its target. Draco let go of Ron's robes and moved aside to let him walk past. Ron straightened his robes, before running towards the Great Hall. Draco sneered and then headed that way himself.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I know, I know, kind of short, but hey, it IS the first chapter! Well, tell me what you think! Toodles! Read Silver and Goddess' work!  
  
~Me! ChaffonGal! 


	2. Why You Shouldnt Use A Two Walled Room T...

Professor Severus Snape sat in his private office. It was dinnertime, yet he had lost his appetite. The cause? Harry Potter. Snape grimaced when he remembered Draco and Potter's stolen kiss, it sickened him. It was pure blasphemy, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin! A Potter and a Malfoy! James, or rather, what was left of James, would be turning over in his grave if he knew, and Snape shuddered to think what Luscious would do if he found out. It was common knowledge that Luscious only put up with Draco so he could have Grandchildren and the Malfoy name would live on. If Luscious found out his son were gay, it would land Draco in a whole lot of trouble.  
  
Severus' stomach growled, and he separately craved sustenance, but he didn't think he could put up with seeing Potter and Draco mooning over each other. It was nauseating. Severus' sighed and decided to just suck it up and be a man about it. He got up and made his way to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was packed and noisy, but still everybody was able to talk above the din (no pun intended). Draco had done as he had promised and was sitting with Harry at the Gryffindor table. The surrounding Gryffindor's weren't sire about Draco at first, but after a few minutes of talking to him, they were pretty sure he was harmless (but you never know with Slytherins). Dean and Seamus (who were back together) had just gotten into a heated discussion about Quidditch vs. Soccer with Draco. Harry watched with a smile on his face as Draco, who was usually cool and collected, was waving his hands around as speaking loudly.  
  
"I just don't see how a game without magic can be fun?" Draco said getting mildly upset.  
  
"Well that's one of the good parts about it: You don't need to be a witch or a wizard to play!" Dean said animatedly.  
  
"How would you know which is better? You just learned about Quidditch six years ago. After all, you ARE a Mudbloods," Draco remarked dismissively. The moment the word 'mudblood' was uttered Seamus stood up and glared down at Draco, his body language speaking his silent words 'take that back, or I'll make you! Draco looked up at him confused, and then, as if just realizing something, clapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Oh! Dean, I'm really sorry, it just slipped out," Draco said quickly, obviously both sorry and a little bit scare of Seamus.  
  
"Sorry? About what?" Dean said, not understanding that he had just been dealt a serious (SIRIUS!) insult.  
  
Seamus looked down at Draco, deciding whether or not Draco was being sincere. After a few tense seconds his face broke into a smile.  
  
"That's alright Draco, no harm done. Dean, I'll explain later." Seamus said sitting down.  
  
A few minutes later Draco and Harry finished dinner and rose to leave. Ron stood up too, about to follow them. Draco scowled, and Harry noticing this, spoke to Ron.  
  
"Ron, would you, uh, mind if Draco and I had a little alone time?" Ron looked crestfallen, but sat down and glumly nodded. Harry shot Ron a 'thanks!' look and walked quickly away with Draco. The minute they were out of sight, Draco pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, which Harry returned with equal fervor. Just when they were really getting into it, they were interrupted by a cold and smug voice.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shouldn't you two be doing that somewhere away from prying eyes?" Professor Snape asked sounding sadistically amused. Draco and Harry instantly broke apart, blushing.  
  
"Umm, we were just, uh, leaving, that's right!" Harry said taking Draco's hand and making as if to go, but Snape once again stopped them.  
  
"Not so fast Mr. Potter. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor, and a detention for Mr. Malfoy. Now go away," Snape said smiling coldly, and walking into the Great Hall, his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
Draco looked furious. "I can't believe he punished us for nothing! That brainless git!"  
  
"Well, look at it this way, he's gone now, and we can have some quality time," Harry smiled taking Draco's hand again, and rushing down the hall to find a place with more privacy.  
  
  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha! Well, I'm posting the third chapter right after this one! Review! Toodles!  
  
~Me! ChaffonGal! 


	3. Special Talks For Special Boys

A/N: Well, this chapter has been long in the coming, and well..here it is!  
  
None of these characters are belong to me  
  
Thanks: To Sar of course, my lurvely Beta, and to Jules whom I love.  
  
Warning: Slash and Ron Angst  
  
Ron stared at Harry expectantly, mentally willing him to say something. Harry looked lost for words. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when all of a sudden the dormitory door flew open and in stormed Draco Malfoy. Harry jumped in surprise, then turned toward the blonde intruder and smiled. brbr  
  
Ron shot a glare at Draco, who smirked and looked pointedly at the area where Ron's spleen inhabitant. Gulping, Ron turned his head quickly. The redhead didn't fancy getting organs torn out of his flesh this evening. Looking pointedly back at Harry, who seemed absorbed in Draco's affections, Ron cleared his throat. "If you don't mind Ferret-boy, Harry and I were discussing something." He said, his voice dripping with malice. brbr  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and then stuck his hand into his pocket, feeling around for something. He withdrew with a silver sickle and opened the door, flinging it into the hall. Turning back to Ron he smiled sickeningly sweet and said simply: "Fetch." Ron turned a brilliant shade of crimson and clenched his fists taking a step towards Malfoy, pushing the sleeve of his robe up. Violence would have occurred had not a certain raven headed boy stepped between them. brbr Giving them both a reproving glare he folded his arms across his chest. "I've had a rough day and don't appreciate you two having some sort of pissing contest in the middle of my dormitory." He lectured, looking between the two boys. brbr "Course you wouldn't" Draco observed amusedly, "Would completely ruin the upholstery." Draco beamed innocently at Harry before being quelled with a stern reproving glance. brbr Harry cuffed Draco lightly upside the head "Don't be cute." He remarked semi-playfully. Ron looked sickened. Noticing Ron's discomfort Harry turned back towards him. "Ron, we need to talk but.could we later? I mean-Draco is here an all and." Harry pleaded trailing off. Ron sighed, shrugged, and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. brbr "Touchy, that one" Draco remarked casually, heading over to the bed and plunking himself down on the comforter. Harry looked pensive, and only half listening. Draco watched him for a few seconds before continuing. "Yes, touchy, and he has a nice ass." That got Harry's attention. The black haired boy swirled to look at Draco, searching his face for signs of play. Draco smiled and put his hands behind his head. brbr "Sorry love, I just.have something on my mind" Harry said sitting next to Draco on the bed. "You know how it is. By the way, how did you manage to get into the Common Room?" Harry asked curiously. brbr At that Draco smiled impishly "Can you believe Neville actually thought I would turn him into a newt?" he said teasingly, eliciting a laugh from the Gryffindor boy. The laugh was short lived however and a silence engulfed both of them. brbr Draco sighed and examined Harry. He had a crease of worry on his forehead, a mark of his current frowning. His had changed from their usual bright green to a slightly darker shade, a sign of a worry. Draco paused before laying a hand on Harry's inner thigh. "Want me to make it better?" he said slyly, slowly trailing his hand up Harry's leg. brbr Harry smiled at the blonde deity on the bed next to him and sighed again, this time in contentment. He leaned towards Draco and murmured his mouth barely against Draco's "Nothing would please me more" before capturing Draco's supple lips with his own. brbr Draco grinned against the kiss, flicking his tongue over Harry's lips. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I can prove you wrong on that." He breathed huskily between kisses, his head dipping down to lick bite and kiss his way along Harry's neck. brbr The boy who lived moaned softly and surrendered himself to Draco's embrace certain that was the safest and most perfect place in the entire world. brbr Draco slowly unbuttoned his 16-year-old boyfriends pants, almost teasingly, and began to stroke the soft flesh of Harry's abdomen. The smaller boy moaned, arching his hips against Draco's touch. Smiling, the blonde moved his hand lower towards Harry's length. brbr Harry gasped as Draco's long fingers curled around his manhood. Unconsciously he thrust into the grip, a soft moan forming on his lips. Slowly Draco teased his fingertips along Harry's hardness, pausing a moment to squeeze the base before traveling up to the head, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Draco stroked Harry's length firmly, yet gently, as though exploring his length with his hand. He moved his fingers along Harry's member, smearing the liquid the seeped out of the head of the Gryffindor's cock along it, increasing the pleasure of his ministrations. Harry shuddered in pleasure and his release was quick to come. Crying out he spent himself in Draco's adept hands and, sated, relaxed against the bed. brbr Draco gazed fondly at the Gryffindor, mentally memorizing the content look on Harry's face, to call into thought when they were separated during Christmas Holiday. When he saw Harry recovered enough from the exertion, he smiled mischievously. "My turn." brbr brbr Harry grinned and was ready to pounce upon his boyfriend when the door burst open and in walked Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron, all talking loudly. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he quickly pulled his pants up and handed Draco a towel to clean his hands off. Draco wiped off his hands and looked at the interlopers irritated beyond all ends. He brushed back the strands of stray hair that had fallen into his eyes whilst pleasing Harry and glared angrily at them. brbr The four boys seemed to not notice and each sat upon their own beds continuing their current conversation. brbr A/N: And that's all for now mates! Ill try and get another chapter out soon! 


	4. Stress Relief

A/N: Well, this chapter has been long in the coming, and well..here it is!  
  
None of these characters are belong to me  
  
Thanks: To Sar of course, my lurvely Beta, and to Jules whom I love.  
  
Warning: Slash and Ron Angst  
  
Ron stared at Harry expectantly, mentally willing him to say something. Harry looked lost for words. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when all of a sudden the dormitory door flew open and in stormed Draco Malfoy. Harry jumped in surprise, then turned toward the blonde intruder and smiled.  
  
Ron shot a glare at Draco, who smirked and looked pointedly at the area where Ron's spleen inhabitant. Gulping, Ron turned his head quickly. The redhead didn't fancy getting organs torn out of his flesh this evening. Looking pointedly back at Harry, who seemed absorbed in Draco's affections, Ron cleared his throat. "If you don't mind Ferret-boy, Harry and I were discussing something." He said, his voice dripping with malice.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and then stuck his hand into his pocket, feeling around for something. He withdrew with a silver sickle and opened the door, flinging it into the hall. Turning back to Ron he smiled sickeningly sweet and said simply: "Fetch." Ron turned a brilliant shade of crimson and clenched his fists taking a step towards Malfoy, pushing the sleeve of his robe up. Violence would have occurred had not a certain raven headed boy stepped between them.  
  
Giving them both a reproving glare he folded his arms across his chest. "I've had a rough day and don't appreciate you two having some sort of pissing contest in the middle of my dormitory." He lectured, looking between the two boys.  
  
"Course you wouldn't" Draco observed amusedly, "Would completely ruin the upholstery." Draco beamed innocently at Harry before being quelled with a stern reproving glance.  
  
Harry cuffed Draco lightly upside the head "Don't be cute." He remarked semi-playfully. Ron looked sickened. Noticing Ron's discomfort Harry turned back towards him. "Ron, we need to talk but.could we later? I mean-Draco is here an all and." Harry pleaded trailing off. Ron sighed, shrugged, and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Touchy, that one" Draco remarked casually, heading over to the bed and plunking himself down on the comforter. Harry looked pensive, and only half listening. Draco watched him for a few seconds before continuing. "Yes, touchy, and he has a nice ass." That got Harry's attention. The black haired boy swirled to look at Draco, searching his face for signs of play. Draco smiled and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Sorry love, I just.have something on my mind" Harry said sitting next to Draco on the bed. "You know how it is. By the way, how did you manage to get into the Common Room?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
At that Draco smiled impishly "Can you believe Neville actually thought I would turn him into a newt?" he said teasingly, eliciting a laugh from the Gryffindor boy. The laugh was short lived however and a silence engulfed both of them.  
  
Draco sighed and examined Harry. He had a crease of worry on his forehead, a mark of his current frowning. His had changed from their usual bright green to a slightly darker shade, a sign of a worry. Draco paused before laying a hand on Harry's inner thigh. "Want me to make it better?" he said slyly, slowly trailing his hand up Harry's leg.  
  
Harry smiled at the blonde deity on the bed next to him and sighed again, this time in contentment. He leaned towards Draco and murmured his mouth barely against Draco's "Nothing would please me more" before capturing Draco's supple lips with his own.  
  
Draco grinned against the kiss, flicking his tongue over Harry's lips. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I can prove you wrong on that." He breathed huskily between kisses, his head dipping down to lick bite and kiss his way along Harry's neck.  
  
The boy who lived moaned softly and surrendered himself to Draco's embrace certain that was the safest and most perfect place in the entire world.  
  
Draco slowly unbuttoned his 16-year-old boyfriends pants, almost teasingly, and began to stroke the soft flesh of Harry's abdomen. The smaller boy moaned, arching his hips against Draco's touch. Smiling, the blonde moved his hand lower towards Harry's length.  
  
Harry gasped as Draco's long fingers curled around his manhood. Unconsciously he thrust into the grip, a soft moan forming on his lips. Slowly Draco teased his fingertips along Harry's hardness, pausing a moment to squeeze the base before traveling up to the head, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Draco stroked Harry's length firmly, yet gently, as though exploring his length with his hand. He moved his fingers along Harry's member, smearing the liquid the seeped out of the head of the Gryffindor's cock along it, increasing the pleasure of his ministrations. Harry shuddered in pleasure and his release was quick to come. Crying out he spent himself in Draco's adept hands and, sated, relaxed against the bed.  
  
Draco gazed fondly at the Gryffindor, mentally memorizing the content look on Harry's face, to call into thought when they were separated during Christmas Holiday. When he saw Harry recovered enough from the exertion, he smiled mischievously. "My turn."  
  
Harry grinned and was ready to pounce upon his boyfriend when the door burst open and in walked Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron, all talking loudly. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he quickly pulled his pants up and handed Draco a towel to clean his hands off. Draco wiped off his hands and looked at the interlopers irritated beyond all ends. He brushed back the strands of stray hair that had fallen into his eyes whilst pleasing Harry and glared angrily at them.  
  
The four boys seemed to not notice and each sat upon their own beds continuing their current conversation.  
  
A/N: And that's all for now mates! Ill try and get another chapter out soon! 


End file.
